


January

by BohemianGustav



Category: stony - Fandom
Genre: January, M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianGustav/pseuds/BohemianGustav
Summary: Building a snowman.This chapter only mentions Sarah Stark, her two Dads. The other two kids are mentioned but not much.





	1. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman

It was early January, being it was New Years only a few days ago. Everyone in the Stark Rogers family was still in a holiday mood since they didn't send their three children to school, Tony managed to convince Steve to homeschool their children. 

 

Now, the house was still bustling with activity. Ryan, who was one, was playing his playpen. Toby, who was eleven, was running around the house trying to find his Winter clothes so he could go outside and Sarah, who was three, was sitting calmly in front of the fire watching cartoons on their very large TV Tony insisted on. 

 

Their house was located in Brooklyn, and their house was very much home for them all. Tony sat by the window, a hand resting on his baby bump and one hand placed underneath his chin as he watched the snow fall like little droplets of rain. The ground was covered, he could see children playing in their gardens doors over. The neighbourhood they stayed in was very friendly and mostly peaceful during their time there. 

 

Eventually, their peace was ended. The kids had found something else that had caught their attentions - Building snowmen. They ran through the halls until they reached where Tony and Steve were resting. Steve, cooking for Dinner tonight and Tony spacing out, watching the snow fall rather peacefully. 

 

Sarah cut through Tonys bubble of happiness, and prodded him in the side with her finger. "Daddy!"

 

Tony blinked twice, and turned to find Sarah looking up at him with big blue eyes. "Sweetpea? I thought you wanted to watch that show."

 

"Not anymore," she replied, eyes twinkling with mischief. "I saw somethin' else!" 

 

"Uh huh," yawned Tony, giving her his full attention. "What did you find, honey?"

 

"The TV showed me Snowmen! I wanna build one, Daddy!" Sarah insisted, nearly begging. Tony couldn't say no to those eyes, but...

 

"Did you finish your show?"

 

"Daddy!" She scowled, pointing at him accusingly. "I wanna build 'em like Elsa said."

 

Oh god, not Frozen. He smiled at her, ruffling her messy blonde locks. "Why don't you ask your Pops where your wellies are while I go grab your winter gear, hon?"

 

Sarah quickly nodded and shot off for the kitchen like fire was on her heels and started chatting at a very morning ruffled, confused Pops. 

 

He wondered if the other kids were going to go outside. Maybe not, maybe so. Toby had more of a fascination with an Xbox than getting himself cold outside and Ryan didn't really understand what he was supposed to do.

 

Tony grabbed her gear and wandered back into the kitchen. Sarah was still talking a mile a minute and Tony picked her up by under her armpits and placed her on his lap. 

 

"Yes!" She yelled in excitement as she saw her clothes, wiggling out of her Daddys lap and grabbing everything she needed. Steve chuckled at her, pulling her back before she could go anywhere.

 

"Hang on, little missy. You ain't going anywhere without your clothes on, you hear?" Steve tsked at her, and she pouted but stood still as her Daddy placed her hat on, jacket on, gloves on, scarf on and then her boots. 

 

"Now you can go," he told her with a satisfied nod. He watched her run off with a warm smile. Tony watched her run off with a fond smile.

 

"Do you think she will be back anytime soon?" Tony asked, curious as he heard laughing and giggling coming from behind the porch door.

 

Steve shrugged. "You know three year olds," he said. "Curious as anything."

 

Tony took that as a no. 


	2. Hot Cocoa Makes Everything Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Cocoa
> 
> Kids;  
> Tony and Steve have a one year old named Harry

As Steve relaxed, he could feel the tension seeping out of his shoulders. He watched as the fire crackled gently, his attention then turned to Tony and Harry who were unaware they were being watched. Harry was attempting to make a Sandcastle but Tony kept a bucket of water and poured it over the castle, making Harry burst in hysterical giggles. 

 

God he loved them.

 

Suddenly, his phone notified him that the drinks were made and he went back inside unnoticed by his husband or child who were too caught up in playing with the sand. Steve smiled thinking about it as trudged up the steps into their house and makes way to the kitchen. On his way, he is bombarded by two hyperactive dogs, his retired German Shepherd army dog Marcus and Tonys Labrador Benji. He patted them for a coupe minutes before heading forward to the kitchen where he picked up the cups. 

 

Just before he could turn around, he felt someones arm around his waist and turned around just to be met with the face of his husband. 

 

"Had fun?" Steve asked, walking to the living. Tony followed him, Harry perched on his hip. 

 

Tony smiled warmly at him, plopping down onto the couch. He sighed in contentment and picked up his drink. He inhaled, "Mm. Smells exactly like my Mothers recipe."

 

"What? Hot Cocoa? I know." Steve smirked at him smugly. Tony threw a pillow in his face in retaliation. 

 

"Tastes good," Tony told him as he took a sip. "Hot, hot, hot." He said, waving dramatically at his tongue as he ran to the kitchen and stuck his tongue under cold water, Steves booming laugh following him. He came back with a playful scowl, "Idiot! You should have warned me!"

 

Steve covered his chest as Tony started slapping him. "We did this the same last year!" Steve said, ruffling his hair and holding a sleepy Harry to his side. 

 

Tony stuck his tongue out at him. 

 

"How is your Mother..by the way?"

 

Tony brightened suddenly. "She sent me a card yesterday from her home in Austin." 

 

"Thats nice of her." Steve said.

 

"Yeah."

 

It was silent for a few seconds. 

 

"You like the Hot Cocoa?"

 

Tony gave him a flat look. "Duh."


	3. Getting To Learn With Scissors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making Paper Snowflakes was meant to be simple but turns into something much darker when its revealed that Justin Hammer hurts his son, Lucas Hammer.  
> Kids;  
> Mike (8), Hasden (4), Leigh (16), Adam (2)
> 
> Mike: Primary 4  
> Hasden: Nursery  
> Leigh: S4  
> Adam: Nursery

When Schools were back in full swing, Steve and his husband Tony were always very busy with things like packing lunchboxes for Mike, waking up a fussy Hasden for Nursery, getting a pissed off teenager to High School every Monday 8:10 sharp and also getting Adam to keep his eyes open for at least an hour.

 

Now, that the kids were at School they could relax..Finally.

 

//

 

At School: Mike

 

Mike sat his table which was red and his chair was a lightish blue. He listened intently as the Teacher explained what they were going to do today. Pro tip, she was obsessed with Christmas and she still thought it was the Christmas season even though that passed a long time ago. Well, a month ago...Nevermind. 

 

One of the students, Peter, walked around the whole classroom and passed out white pieces of paper that had a cut out shape of a Snowflake on it. Intrigued, Mike reached for the Scissors that were scattered in the middle of the table inside a small sphere shaped box but before he could another student knocked his hand away. He winced. He had always hated Lucas Hammer, Justin Hammers kid because he was as self centered as his Dad. 

 

His Dad did say he took after Pops. Smug with that thought, he stood up and leaned over the desk. He reared his fist back and punched the dumby in his big nose! Then he sat down, grabbed a Scissor and began attempting to carefully cut around the edges. His tongue was stuck out in concentration.

 

"Michael!" The Teacher shouted from where she stood at the whiteboard. "How could you punch someone in the nose?"

 

Mike scowled at her, rubbing his hand absently where Lucas hit it. "He hit me! He is as mean as his Dad!"

 

The Teacher turned her attention to Lucas, whose lower lip was wobbling. Lucas bit it in an attempt not to cry. Hammer Men Were Made Of Metal. He couldn't cry. What would happen if his Dad found out? Ohgodohgodohgod.

 

Lucas pushed away from the Teacher and ran into the halls. Soon enough, Mike followed him into the boys bathroom.

 

"Are you okay?" Mike asked, rocking back on his heels. 

 

Lucas sighed, and he nodded. "Yeah. Why are you here?"

 

"I want to be friends with you!" Mike replied happily. "And-and then I can help you with your Snowflake." He paused. "Your Dad might like it."

 

Lucas shook his head. That wasnt possible. His breath hitched.

 

"Sorry!" Mike told him, crouching down by him. "My Dads have nightmares. Panic attacks, too."

 

"Oh." Lucas said dumbly. "Will you actually help me?" He asked, because surely it couldn't be true.

 

"Yes!" Excitedly, Mike dragged Lucas by the hand and to the Classroom and to his sheet. "Here, you cut one side and I'll cut the other."

 

When they were done, the Teacher had thought it was great. Mike was beaming at him and Lucas smiled shyly at him.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Lucas happily, holding the Snowflake in front of him by a distance. "I like playing with you, Mike." He whispered quietly. 

 

Mike agreed, patting his arm. "Me too!"

 

//

 

A few weeks later, Mike turned nine and invited Lucas over. Lucas showed up, but he had lots of bruises. Mike watched him sadly. 

 

"That looks like it hurts." 

 

Lucas nodded, biting his lip. "It does," he whispered, painfully. 

 

"Do you want numbing gell?" Mike asked, pointing to the Kitchen. 

 

Lucas was confused, but nodded and followed Mike down the hall and into the Kitchen. He watched as Mikes parents faces darkended at the sight of him and he winced internally. 

 

Mike went up to his Pops and whispered in his ear. His Pops was confused but went to retrieve it anyway, handing it to Mike. Mike went back over to Lucas and told him to apply it where it hurts most. 

 

Lucas tentatively reached for the hem of his Monsters Inc shirt and lifted it up, face scrunched in pain. The room froze. Mikes parents had gone pale. Mikes Dad leaned over to whisper something in his Pops ear before walking away.

 

Mikes Pops went over to Lucas and asked if he wanted help. Lucas told him he did because it hurt so bad. Mikes Pops face darkened considerably before his face softened and he helped.

 

It didnt hurt anymore after that.

 

//

 

A couple months later, Justin Hammer was forced to hand over all parental rights and was sent to jail for child abuse. Tony and Steve adopted Lucas a few days after that.

 

One big happy family.


	4. Where Does This Piece Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work a jigsaw puzzle
> 
> Stuff:  
> • Six year old Alexander Rogers, Chinese/Asian (Adoption)  
> • Deaf Tony Stark (communicates through plastic cards)  
> • Steve not mentioned nearly at all, at least twice. Sorry.
> 
> By the way, sorry for this short fic. If it went wny longer it would be bad!

Puzzles were a simple, fun thing to do on an early morning on a Sunday. He relaxed a little in relief, that he didn't have any business with Stark Industries and he could go find what his family were up to...

 

Apparently, puzzles. Tony walked into the living in a red dressing gown and black slippers, holding a Coffee in his hand. He looked towards where his husband was with their adopted son, who was originally from China. 

 

His favourite thing to do was puzzles, and it was his way of communicating rather than through sign language since he couldn't formulate many English words yet. The little kiddo had only came in with ratty old clothes which Tony chucked out and ordered him expensive, fashionable kid clothes, one proudly declaring "Iron Man" in big bold letters, on top of a red jumper. 

 

Tony sat down on the floor, he picked up a plastic card, a word in black capital words stared back at Alex. He showed him the word. The word said, "PUZZLE?"

 

Alex smiled briefly, opening the box. Then he tipped the box over and ran his hands through the bits and pieces. 

 

"Like!" Alex said, shoving the piece underneath Tonys nose. Tony nodded, encouraging him to go on. He picked up another white plastic card, "WHERE?". 

 

Alex made a questioning noise and looked at the big puzzle into a slot, making up half a tigers ear. 

 

Tony hmmed, tapping his chin thoughtfully. Alex let out a delighted laugh, another plastic card, showing it; "FUN!".

 

Steve laughed in the background, having gone back to read or make breakfast now that Alex was entertained.

 

Tony showed him a plastic card, "PLAY?" And then, "DONE?"

 

Alex giggled, tapping the play with his index finger. Play, play, play!

 

Tony agreed, grinning at his son. He picked up a white card, "OKAY".

 

And so they made a big puzzle until their heart content.

 

Thats how Steve found them hours later, engrossed in a third puzzle.


	5. Get Down Into The Dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planting onions
> 
> Stuff  
> • Kid is called Xander Rogers (5 yrs)  
> • I dont know how to plant onions  
> • enjoy

How to plant onions? Honestly, Tony didn't know. He didn't know why he was out in the garden Steve had freshned up, holding a bucket of a fresh onions that Steve had felt the need to pull out of the ground (once fully grown) and plant them somewhere else. Tony looked back at the bucket, then at the ground. He could feel Steves eyes burning a whole into his head, his blonde haired kid Xander doing the exact same thing since he wanted to be just like Daddy.

 

Tony took a deep breath, and went into a crouching mode. He dug into the ground with his tools (whatever Steve had called it), and made a hole. He gently placed the first onion into the ground, tongue stuck out in concentration. Then, he looked up at Steve, seeking approval. Steve gave a thumbs up, granting it. Xander looked curiously on. 

 

"Hey, kiddo?" Steve said, prompting Xander to look up with childish curiosity. He bent down to Xanders height and pointed at Tony. "Why don't you go help Papa, hm? Remember what I taught you."

 

Xander nodded, glee breaking out on his face. He went down to the ground with his Papa, picking up another onion and doing the exact same thing Tony did. Tony watched him, learning more.

 

He guessed it was true that your kids could teach things.


	6. Popping Something Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pop some popcorn
> 
> Stuff  
> • Kid is called Nickolas

Nickolas Niko Stark Rogers didn't have much time to spend with his family because of the end of his High School career, homework and his friends trying to set him up with females that he told them before that he disliked them. Anyway, so here he was and it was finally the weekend so maybe just maybe he could feel a spot in his busy schedule to go to watch a new movie or do something or other.

 

He sat down on the couch, bored. He waited impatiently for his parents and when he finally heard them, he grinned. He hopped up from the couch and ran into the Hallway and nearly crashed into his Dad (Tony Stark-Rogers). His Pops steadied him, lifting an eyebrow at him.

 

"I thought teens like you still sleep at this time," his Pops said, amused and moved again to go to the Kitchen. His Dad nodded in agreement, humming a tune underneath his breath as he kicked off his shoes, took off his soaking wet jacket, gloves, scarf and hat.

 

"I was wondering if we could get some popcorn," Nick replied, following them into the Kitchen like a lost puppy where his Pops was beginning to make noodles. 

 

Dad raised his head from where he was fixing his hair. Always the diva, and smirked at him. "You're not thirteen anymore, kiddo. In fact, you're eighteen. Don't you have a job at that Bar?"

 

"Yeah, but I was going to watch a movie," Nick said, stubborn. "It's a good one and I can't move just to get food!"

 

"Umm.." Pops said smartly. "Fine. What are you watching?" Pops hastily gestured to Dad to grab the Popcorn out of the cupboard. Dad did so, went to the popcorn machine, dumped it in and turned it on. 

 

"I'm watching Warm Bodies."

 

"That Movie?!" Tony asked, incredulous.

 

"Yep."

 

"Jesus christ, kid. Fine. Go," he handed over the popcorn. Nickolas grinned in a feral way and paraded back to the living room. 

 

"You're weak to him," Steve told Tony fondly. Tony huffed but didn't disagree.

 


End file.
